Yoh's examinations
by blue leafy
Summary: Yoh has examinations but he is unconcerned about it. These all changes when Ren steps in to work him hard.


Title: Yoh's examinations

Warnings: OOC or out-of-character and humour

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

Notes: Yoh has become Shaman King. References to the moving tongiri. (The famous spike of Ren's hair)

Quote of the day

"That's a problem with a lot of one-shots...it's all rush, rush, rush."

Fact: This one-shot was written over many days.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rays of warm sunlight splattered across the wooden floorboard and Yoh as he was lazing on said floorboard and these were what Ren found as he headed to the yard for his daily workout. He paused in his steps and glanced at Yoh when his mind flashed a recent memory of the sight of Yoh's classmates studying fervently as if possessed by demons for some examination for their grade. His curiosity was piqued and he asked,

"Yoh, don't you have some major examinations a week away?"

"Yup." Yoh answered before giving Ren his customary smile.

"Then why are you still lazing around instead of studying?"

Being a little irritated at the short answer that did nothing to satisfy his curiosity, his next question had come with a touch of harshness but Yoh took it in stride and replied in his usual cheery way.

"I don't need to. I just need to be Shaman King so I have no need for examinations."

"So you are planning to fail." Ren dryly made his statement.

"Nope."

Yoh paused to which Ren used the moment to take in the swiftly supplied reply and feel surprise.

"I have friends to help me." With that said, spirits dressed in Yoh's school uniform appeared behind Yoh in their blue and gloomy glory.

"…I see."

Anger rising and veins popping out coupled with a shaking body and a trembling tongiri summed up the state Ren was in as he continued voicing out his revelation.

"So you are going to use your spirits to pass the examinations while others study like mad."

"You are correct." Unaware of his nearing doom, Yoh widened his smile.

The scene was just like a moth spreading out its pretty and intricately-patterned wings to fly happily into the air but had not realized that it was near a flame which had attracted it with its mesmerizing beauty sometime ago. Well, you know what happens next. The wings, along with the delicate little body they were attached to, went up in flames.

To sum up all of what happened, Yoh's ghost friends went to heaven and Yoh got a bump on his head.

"Now what are you going to do next, Yoh?" Ren asked off-handedly as he dusted his hand in a silently congratulation on a job well done.

"I am going to fail." Yoh answered wobbly, his tone hinting despair and resignation, as two streams of tears gushed down his cheeks.

Grabbing Yoh's collar and pulling him up to an almost kneeling position, Ren coldly informed him, "No you aren't."

"I am not?"

"Yes, you are going to study and pass your examinations with flying colours."

"…Colours can fly?"

Thus said, the torturous week of studying began for Yoh.

First day, Japanese history------

"And the who conquered what which was at the where during something AD?" Yoh queried, presenting an image akin to a seagull with no clue.

Sound of lengthened tongiri thumping on flesh (Yoh).

Second day, Japanese Literature------

"A haiku? Erm…

Ren, a brave warrior

Has a tongiri

That can move."

With that said, Yoh closed his eyes, looking all solemn and grave-like, letting people see how he had matured after going through the hardships of life (Ren)…

"Baka! Don't make up stupid poems!"

…to get whacked in return for his efforts

Third day, English------

A shout of "Oh! This , I know!" before fluid English and perfectly articulated English words filled the air.

It was all Ren could do to keep his jaw from falling open.

Forth day, Calculus------

Yoh positively glowed as he proclaimed, "dy over dx of a graph is the gradient of the graph. See, I do listen in class."

"What is the formula of the gradient of a graph, then?"

"Uhhh…" The glow dimmed.

Fifth day, Geography------

"I am not really good at directions and maps…"

"How did you even find me in the dungeons in my house, anyway?"

"Well, I followed my instincts…and it was a straight route."

"Oh."

Sixth day, Physics------

"These concepts are E.A.S.Y." exclaimed Yoh who was wearing a Cheshire cat grin.

Until Ren gave him a worksheet on calculations.

Mathematics was never Yoh's strength.

Seventh day and last day of the week for studying, Biology------

The subject which Ren was dreading had arrived at long last.

When he flipped open the textbook, Yoh's scream of " Ren no Hentai! (1)" slammed unpleasantly into his ears and rang for the whole day.

The study of human anatomy was never well received by people with a mentality of a 5-year-old child.

(1) Ren is a pervert)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Examinations week came and went as a blur to Ren and before he knew it, it was results day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ren was resigned. He knew that other than English (he really wanted to know how could Yoh be so outstanding at this subject while being utterly terrible in subjects in his own native language), Yoh have little to no hope in getting an acceptable grade (to Ren, meant distinction).

At the very least, Yoh should pass after the week of revision with one of the world's highest-quality teacher (self-proclaimed but may be true if you look at the prefect scores lining his result card…still, his patience is not something to be proud of) supporting him.

On the other hand, even though Ren believes that he can work miracles but in Yoh's case, he WOULD to like work miracles.

It was with this mindset that he delved into the horrendous task of looking at Yoh's result card…to get blown by astonishment that he could not stop the act of unhinging his jaw. The picture on the card was one every student dreams of having. Numbers of value near 100 percent were neatly printed on the surface. There was even one of the most prized three digits sitting snugly in the sea of prints.

"Y…You…You." Ren trembled and stuttered

"I." Yoh nodded encouraging.

"You-" Suddenly, Ren cut off his stammering and narrowed his eyes.

"You did not ask Amidamaru to help you look at other people's answers, did you?" Ren accused.

Yoh widened his eyes in horror before gasping out "Of course not! I would never force a warrior like him to do such a dishonourable deed!"

"But how would you explain getting such marks?" Ren retorted.

"You did not expect me to get these marks?" Came the disappointed question, accompanied with the typical expression of shiny eyes which readied the dam of tears and a deep frown.

"You know, these kinds of eyes never had any effect on me."

"Really?" a quiver was present in the voice.

Ren started to look unsure. Taking advantage of Ren's momentarily weakness, Yoh took a step toward Ren and raised the level of his beaten puppy look. As Ren shifted backwards involuntarily, Yoh advanced towards him all the more.

At then, Ren, to his utmost disappointment when he put some distance between him and Yoh and regained enough of his senses, could not endure the display of utter cuteness and compelling vulnerability any longer and took the coward's way out-he beat a hasty retreat.

Left alone with his result card, Yoh gave an uncharacteristic smirk and looked to the world like a Hao with short hair.

"How simple." He thought to himself. "Being Shaman King has its benefits indeed."

Spirits manifested behind his back but instead of wearing his school uniform and straightening to somewhere around Yoh's height, all of them were wearing professor's hat and were twice Yoh's height. Those and the teacher aura they emitted are indication enough of what Yoh had done to get those good grades of his and what should not be let on to Ren ever.

Fin-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The author: This was written for humour. Who cares about not properly dividing the emphasis in the story.

Random mouth: Apparently the readers and the teachers would.

The author: I hate how my stories never turn out the way I want.

Still very random mouth: Shows your level of skill.

The author: glares and mope

Very random mouth who seeks vengeance for not getting a name: Now, stop your self-pity and get on with life for Pete sake!

The author: Fine! So uhhh…please tell me where to improve and what to work on. I would be most grateful. Really really grateful. That and the stories that come out later would be of better quality.

Well, maybe.

**Anyway, Please Read and Review**


End file.
